InterRelation
by The Dark Of Midnight
Summary: Follows three trainers who met online, each about to embark on their own journey through various parts of the Pokemon world, while still keeping in touch through the Internet. Title subject to change.
1. Chapter 1

Rated M for swearing and sexual innuendo. Might go up to lime at times.

Chapter 1

"Morning, people!"

After typing the greeting, Seth hit the enter key with one finger and watched it appear in his chatroom. He grinned as a brightly-coloured bird fluttered down from the closet against the wall, perching on its owner's messy black hair. Chatot flapped his midnight blue wings away from his colourful body, clicked his curved peach-coloured beak and squawked loudly.

"Wake your arse up, lazy motherhumper!"

Seth chuckled and stroked Chatot's beak, making him close his eyes in pleasure. "Try not to use language like that in front of the professor," the boy said.

He turned back to the screen, but his greeting was still unanswered. It made sense that he was the only one awake at six in the morning, although he knew that the people he was trying to communicate with were in different time zones.

Seth shoved his chair back and stood up, stretching his arms over his head and catching sight of his reflection in the full-size mirror on the wall. He was tall for his fourteen years, almost six feet, with his black hair just long enough to get in the way of his golden-brown eyes. His baggy tan pyjamas hung loose on his slim frame. Still perched on his head, Chatot ruffled his feathers and stared at his reflection.

"Ooh, pretty boy," he crooned.

"Why, thank you," Seth replied.

Chatot squawked angrily. "Not you, dungbrain."

"Ouch," Seth said, pretending to be offended. Chatot pecked his head and took flight again, soaring up to the top of the closet again.

Seth rubbed his head in irritation. "Idiot."

"Dogbreath," Chatot retorted.

A beeping sound drew Seth's attention to his computer screen again. He sank down in his chair, rubbing the mark on his head where Chatot had pecked. Another person had signed into the chatroom.

_Ronan88: Hey, Seth. Just like me to be up at five in the morning on my last day at home!_

Seth laughed and typed a reply.

_ShadowSeth: Morning, Ronan. At least you're up early. Seen Delilah around yet?_

_Ronan88: LOL, of course she'd be sleeping in._

_ShadowSeth: What do you think you're going to get as your starter?_

_Ronan88: Ugh, don't remind me I'm the only one of us without one. I think I'm getting whatever my sister caught when she visited Sinnoh, but she hasn't told me what it is._

_ShadowSeth: Here's hoping it's something halfway decent. Imagine if she brought back a Bidoof!_

_Ronan88: Shudders_

_DelilahMiles has signed in._

Seth grinned, glancing at the clock again and noticing that it was now approaching half past six.

_ShadowSeth: Morning, Delilah._

_DelilahMiles: Oh my gosh! I slept in! It's almost half past seven!_

_Ronan88: LOL, morning. How did you sleep?_

_DelilahMiles: Too well. I had this dream about this really cute boy..._

_ShadowSeth: Me?_

_DelilahMiles: I said cute. I've seen your photo and you're anything but cute._

_ShadowSeth: Ouch, that hurt._

_Ronan88: Delilah, neither of us wants to know about your raging hormones and your dreams full of wild animalistic sex._

_DelilahMiles: Ha, ha. And did I mention, ha._

_ShadowSeth: How's Aaron?_

_DelilahMiles: He's great, really pumped for today. He did this really cute thing last night._

_Ronan88: You say everything he does is cute._

_DelilahMiles: Oops, I have to get ready. And I think Aaron needs to go outside. I'll talk to you in a few days!_

_DelilahMiles has signed out._

_ShadowSeth: Well, I guess I should get ready too. I don't want to be late._

_Ronan88: Lucky you only live a town away from the lab over there. Damned Fallabor Town has to be so far out in the middle of freaking nowhere and I have to rely on my sister..._

_ShadowSeth: Delilah is luckier, she actually lives in the right town. I'd better go now before I end up having to run the whole way. Later._

_Ronan88: Talk to you later._

_ShadowSeth has signed out._

Seth pushed back his chair and stood up, turning off the computer as he stood. Moving across to his bedroom door, he kicked it closed and shed his pyjamas. Chatot turned his head away delicately as Seth searched the room for clean clothes, finally pulling some on.

"Pack your bag, doofus," Chatot reminded Seth as he tugged a T-shirt over his messy hair.

"Yeah, I know."

Finally done with dressing, Seth scooped up the clothes and supplies he had heaped in a corner the night before, cramming them into the old and patched brown bag nearby. He held out one arm and Chatot fluttered down from the closet, coming down onto the extended arm.

"Let's go and find our destiny," Seth said, opening the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Delilah closed the chatroom Seth had set up months ago just for her and her friends. She pushed her chair back from the computer, feeling guilty, just like she did every time she spoke to her two friends. Almost everything they knew about her was a lie. She had not slept in; she had been awake since three that morning. It was hard to sleep while a drunken man beat his wife in her own living room.

She glanced at her reflection in the blank screen. Her frightened green eyes were swollen and red-rimmed from crying. A dark bruise stood out clearly on her pale cheek and she quickly tilted her head forward, allowing her long reddish-brown hair to cover the mark. With a soft sigh, she reflected grimly on the fact that the bright, cheerful girl her friends knew ceased to exist every time she turned off the computer.

Something leaped onto her lap and she smiled slightly. At least one thing was true; she had Aaron.

"Whatcha doing?" she asked, forcing her voice to sound cheerful. The small black and blue canine on her lap wasn't fooled for an instant; he gazed up at her solemnly and she stroked him, smoothing his soft fur gently.

"What are we going to do?" she murmured quietly. "I'm fourteen and he still won't let me go. We need to start today or we'll be miles behind the others."

She glanced again at her reflection. At just under five feet tall, she knew she looked younger than she really was. Her baggy secondhand clothes hid any curves that might have developed. Anyone aiming to guess her age usually chose nine or ten, far from her real age.

Delilah heaved another sigh and stood up, lifting her Riolu onto her shoulder. He clung to her alertly as she moved around her barren bedroom, checking for anything she might have forgotten to pack. She didn't own much and most of it was already in her tattered blue schoolbag, as well as an apple and some money she had stolen from her parents.

"Do you think we can sneak out?" she asked Aaron. He licked her cheek encouragingly and, taking strength from it, she crossed to the window. With one last longing glance at her computer, she unlocked the window and threw it open, breathing the morning air deeply.

As she swung one leg out of the window, a loud yell cut through the normally peaceful atmosphere of Pallet Town. "Delilah!"

The girl winced and moved faster, swinging her other leg out and clinging to the edge of the window with both hands. She began to lower herself, feet scrambling to find the drain to support herself with.

The bedroom door flew open. The man standing framed in the doorway was like an image from a nightmare, his face red from anger and alcohol, his dark eyes burning with fury, a leather belt wound around one wrist. The girl cringed away from her father and almost lost her balance, barely catching herself on the very edge of the window.

John crossed to the window, snapping the belt taut between his hands as he walked. Without even bothering to speak, he slammed the window and was gone. Delilah clung desperately to the side of the house, knowing that it would be too easy to have gotten rid of her father already.

Within moments the loud vioce was beneath her, the belt still snapping threateningly in John's hands. "You'll have to come down eventually," the voice growled, "and you'll be dead the moment you touch the ground."

Delilah tightened her grip, but she could feel Aaron growling from her shoulder. She wanted to reach up and stroke him to calm him; whenever he attacked her father, he only got badly hurt. She started to loosen her grip but stopped; it would be difficult to hold on with only one hand.

Aaron snarled again and suddenly launched himself off Delilah's shoulder. She screamed but it was too late; her father's yell indicated that Aaron had found his mark. At the same time Delilah let go, falling until she hit the ground one floor down and rolled; and an enormous Pokemon leaped from the trees, aiming a blinding blast of energy at John.

Aaron screamed as the attack threw him off John; staggering to her feet, Delilah caught him and took off at a run toward the edge of town. She could go back to the lab and register as a trainer later; for now all that mattered was getting away.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Ronan! Your sister is here!"

Ronan hurtled down the stairs two at a time at his mother's call, fingers crossed behind his back. "Please have a Riolu, please have a Riolu..."

His sister Janine was standing in the kitchen, chatting cheerfully with his mother. Both were almost identical to him; the same ice-blue eyes with the same mischievous sparkle, the same rounded face, the same blonde hair - although his was cut short and clumsily spiked atop his head. Ronan's eyes were drawn immediately to the bulge in Janine's pocket, which she was casually covering with one slim hand.

"Hi, Janine," Ronan said.

The girl turned and smiled warmly at him. "Good morning, Ronan. You're up early."

"What did you expect?"

Janine's smile widened. "Are you ready to meet your new friend?"

"Yeah!"

Janine's hand slipped inside her aqua jacket, drawing out a red and white sphere. She tossed it casually from hand to hand, then pressed the single white button with her thumb. The ball opened along the hinges, releasing a blinding burst of white light that arced down toward the floor, forming itself into a small shape.

The light faded into pale brown and cream fur. A small rabbit-like creature crouched on the floor, its forepaws clinging to its long cream fur, its head ducked, and its round black eyes blinking up nervously at Ronan. Both ears were tucked tight to its head.

Ronan gazed at the Buneary, disappointed. After a moment he crouched down and extended one hand. "Hi- OW!"

The rabbit's ears had unfurled rapidly, slamming into Ronan's hand. He recoiled, rubbing his red palm and glaring at the Pokemon. It tucked its ears closer to its head, still watching him fearfully.

"He's a little timid," Janine apologized. "He responds better if you use his name, though. I named him Jackson."

The Buneary perked up at the sound of his name, and turned to look at Janine. Ronan stared incredulously at her. Not only had she captured a male Beneary for him, so that when it evolved he would have a Lopunny that broke the female stereotype, but she had also given it a ridiculous name.

Ronan sighed and held out his stinging hand again. "Hello, Jackson."

Jackson turned to face Ronan, twitching his nose cautiously. Ronan reached forward slowly and Jackson edged forward, finally letting his new trainer touch his head. Slowly he relaxed his ears, letting them stand up from his head and showing that he wasn't going to attack Ronan again.

Janine beamed. "See? You've made a friend."

Ronan wasn't so sure, even when Jackson followed his new trainer back up to his bedroom to collect his bag. The Buneary continued to keep his distance from Ronan the whole time.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The sun was already setting on Delilah's first day as a trainer when she returned to Pallet Town. She had hidden all day in the long grass of Route 1 and Aaron had fought off countless wild Pokemon, getting stronger the whole time. Finally Delilah had decided it was time to visit the lab.

Her house was silent as she crept into town, jogging up the long path to the lab. She knocked on the door of the enormous building and it was quickly answered by a weary-looking assistant in a white lab coat.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I want to register to become a trainer," Delilah explained.

He took in her appearance for a moment, his eyes lingering on her bruised cheek and the Riolu sleeping in her arms. Eventually realization dawned in his eyes and he said, "You're Delilah Miles, aren't you? The professor asked us to look out for you today. Sure, come in."

She followed him inside. The lab was a maze of hallways, each room filled with complicated equipment and people in white coats working. Having no idea where she was being taken, Delilah followed the assistant to a room with something that looked like it was for taking license photographs. A camera was set up facing a blank screen with a chair in front of it, with a switched-off lamp on either side of the camera.

"Sit down," the assistant said, motioning to the chair and turning on the lights. Delilah made her way to the chair and sat down, lowering Aaron onto her lap. The assistant angled the camera at her and she moved her hair forward to conceal her bruised cheek, then forced a smile. The flashbulb lit up and the assistant motioned for Delilah to follow.

She was ushered into another room, where an old grey-haired man was sitting at a desk surrounded by papers. He looked up as Delilah entered, then stood up and moved around the desk to greet her.

"Good evening, Delilah," he said, taking in her bruise and Aaron. "Have you had your photo taken?"

"Yes, sir."

He offered his hand and she shook it. "My name is Oak," he said. "And you're Delilah Miles, right?"

"Yes, professor."

"I have something for you."

He moved back around his desk to a large machine. Inside the glass, bright lights shone down on two large green and white eggs. Oak pressed a button, causing the machine to open, and gathered the two eggs into his arms.

"These two eggs were left here by a visitor last week, with instructions to give them to you and only you," he explained. "The woman who delivered them left before giving her name or her relation to you, but she named you specifically. Are you willing to take them and look after whatever they hatch into?"

"Of course!"

The professor wrapped each egg in a soft towel and placed them both into a bag, which he gave to Delilah. "Your license will be here in a few minutes."

At that moment the assistant hurried back into the room and handed her a license. She looked at it; her photo was in place beneath her name on one side, and the other side held information like her gender, birth date and the species and name of her starter Pokemon.

"Thank you, sir," Delilah said.

"You can stay here for the night if you'd like," Oak said.

"You won't tell my father?"

"You're a trainer now. You're independent."

Delilah nodded gratefully. "Thank you."


End file.
